


Sometimes

by theartificialwolf



Series: Old One Shots [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Smut, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Sometimes what you see isn't always the truth.





	

Trixie was nervous and excited to be reunited with some of the other girls from her season. It had been a while since she’d seen Violet and Pearl and this time she’d have Katya by her side. They’d just gotten together and we’re still figuring things out between them. The four of them were playing a gig together because the club had wanted the winner and Miss Congeniality of season seven and both queens had refused to perform without their secret lovers. Trixie and Katya both knew about Pearl and Violet dating but they hadn’t told them yet about their own change in relationship status. They hadn’t yet decided if they would reveal themselves to the other couple. It was new territory, being back with people who had known them before they began dating and it left them both a bit uneasy. 

“It'll be fine,” Trixie said aloud, as much to convince himself as his boyfriend. They were a bit delayed by their flight but they still had plenty of time to get ready. They’d just have to catch up with Violet and Pearl as they got into drag, rather than over coffee as they’d planned. They checked into their hotel, freshened up quickly and then cabbed it over to the club. After signing some autographs and posing for some pictures, they finally made backstage. They had been issued a brief and vague warning and the two shrugged at each other and headed for the dressing rooms. 

It was immediately apparent why. Violet and Pearl were stewing in silence, focusing only on their paint. Katya opted to ignore the obviously tense air and greet them both warmly. Fake smiles slid into place before gradually being replaced with ones more genuine. They seemed honestly happy to see the other two, despite whatever difficulties they were going through.

Pearl seemed especially interested in reconnecting with Katya and Trixie tried to tamp down the unbidden surge of jealousy. Surely it was harmless. Sure, Katya had been up to more projects than Trixie had but it wasn’t as if she were sitting at home on her couch all the time. Plus the title of Miss Congeniality had some contractual obligations that took up a lot of Katya’s time. 

Violet seemed to have grown a lot since Trixie competed against the slender queen. She was warmer- more bitch with a heart of gold than rotted bitch and it was a nice change. Since Violet and Pearl weren’t talking to each other, Violet didn’t look like she would be doing much catching up with Katya. She and Katya also saw more of each other since they were both season 7 winners. 

“It’s good to see you, Trix,” Violet smiled cordially once Pearl and Katya left for a smoke. 

“You too, Vi,” replied Trixie. “Winning did good things for you.”

“Yeah like make it so can’t go anywhere in public and my every move analyzed to death,” sighed Violet tiredly. 

“Well, yeah, but it’s given you such an opportunity,” comforted Trixie as she wrapped an arm around Violet’s bony shoulders. 

“That’s true.”

“And besides, the Violet Chachki I know never lets anything bring her down,” Trixie reassured her.

“Oh that’s for damn sure, girl! I can still slay all of you!” Violet proclaimed confidently, a genuine smile splitting her face.

-

Even if Pearl and Violet were fighting, they were still professionals. The show went down without a hitch and once they were finally done with the meet and greets, the four decided to move the after party to another club. Almost immediately Pearl ditched them to hit on a group of daddies who were clearly interested in the attractive queen. Violet went straight to the bar and ordered five shots, three of which she downed in quick succession, handed two to Trixie and Katya and then hit the dance floor with a vengeance. Katya and Trixie had had no time to themselves since arriving but this was clearly a disaster waiting to happen. With a significant look to each other, they put aside the shots and went after one of the fighting couple. 

Violet had no shortage of partners on the dance floor but Trixie took the initiative and cut in. “Vi, you ok?” she practically shouted at the dancing queen as they danced together. 

“Wah woodna beee?” she slurred. Oh shit. That was fast. But someone as slender as Violet downing three strong drinks like that was a surefire way to get really drunk really fast. Someone grabbed Violet by the waist and spun her around into a sloppy kiss as someone took a picture. Oh hell no. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” demanded Trixie as she grabbed Violet back. The intoxicated queen just held her close and kissed her neck.

“Just having some fun, sweetheart,” the sleaze winked and Trixie felt her skin crawl. 

“Not with this one you’re not. She's mine,” threatened the queen. “Back the fuck off before I make you,” she growled. Something about her in this moment seemed to make the guy back off so she turned to the creep taking pictures. “Delete that photo or I will rearrange your fucking face,” she menaced. She watched as he deleted the photos he’d taken.

Time to get Violet out of there before any more damage was done. A quick scan of the club did not show Trixie where their lovers had gone. She started to drag Violet out of the club. 

“Whurrr arr wheee gonn?” Violet was still slurring and moved sluggishly but she had a death grip on Trixie’s hand and followed along at least. 

“We’re going back to the hotel. You’ll thank me for this tomorrow. Just need to find Pearl and Katya.”

"Fuck Pearl!” Violet spat with surprising clarity and vehemence. 

“Okay, well we at least need to find Katya,” Trixie revised. 

“Mmkay.”

They didn’t find Katya but they did make it outside the club by some small miracle. Violet could barely walk straight even while clinging to Trixie. They managed to get to the curb so they could get a cab. A small crowd had gathered a bit further down the alley. They were cheering and taking photos of… Pearl and Katya making out. 

Their lips locked sensually, and their hands all over each other, one of Pearl’s firmly gripping Katya’s ass. Betrayal coursed through Trixie at the sight and she shook with rage. How could you do this to me? she thought. A quick look over to Violet indicated that the other queen was at least present enough to understand what she was seeing. She stood there dazed, tears threatening to spill at any moment. Tears in her eyes too, Trixie flagged down the passing taxi, which was, by some miracle, free.

Violet dozed though the cab ride after providing the name of her hotel, thankfully not throwing up, but leaving the other queen alone with her racing thoughts. In other circumstances she might have noticed that the hotel name Violet gave was not the same as the one Trixie was staying in. She was too consumed by her own pain. Everything she and Katya had built in the past year had been demolished in a single moment. Sure, they’d only been a couple for a few weeks but it hurt so badly to think that they might have never had anything at all. Pearl was sexy. Everyone wanted Pearl. Even Katya it seemed. 

Violet woke just as they were pulling into the hotel. She paid the cab driver probably too much money and leaned against Trixie as they waited for the elevator.

“I hate to ask, but do you think Pearl will be coming back?” Trixie asked nervously.

Violet laughed so loudly passersby turned to look. “Pearl doesn’t even know what hotel I’m in. She’s in the same one they booked you in. I just couldn’t stand one more moment so I took my bags and got another room in a hotel across town,” she seethed. She was noticeably more sober now, if a little green around the gills. 

“You don’t have to tell me what happened,” began Trixie but she was quickly cut off.

“I’ve always loved Pearl more than she loved me. I thought we could make it work but she just isn’t willing to put in the same amount of work as I do. ‘We’ and ‘us’ just don’t matter to her anymore.” Violet sighed.

“So why does it matter to you?” asked Trixie earnestly.

Violet turned her big sad eyes to look at Trixie. “Because I’m still in love with Pearl. I know I can do better. But I want Pearl,” she confessed forlornly. “She’s already cheated on me twice. Once with Detox. The other was a rando. Have to say, I never expected Katya though. I thought she was into you, not Pearl.”

“Yeah, I thought so too,” said Trixie sadly. 

“Oh my god you were dating…” Violet trailed off. Violet had always been to clever for her own good. Trixie burst into tears. 

“Come on, Tracy, let’s get you inside. Ladies don’t cry in the hall.”

“Ladies don’t down three shots in a row either,” rejoined Trixie though her tears. 

“Touché.” Violet opened the door to her suite. “Make yourself at home. Excuse me.” Trixie’s tears had tapered off by now but Violet practically ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach. Poor girl, thought Trixie as she went to go help. Violet had somehow managed not to make a mess. The fan was already on and she flushed and stood, grabbing a cup to rinse her mouth out. 

“You okay?” Trixie asked. Violet seemed pretty okay actually. 

“Mhm,” she managed between spits. “Once you get that poison out of your system, you feel a lot better.” She began to brush her teeth vigorously, looking incredibly sober by now. “There’s some sparkling water in the mini fridge. Mind grabbing a couple bottles?” Violet asked, not waiting for a reply as she grabbed her mouthwash. 

Trixie didn’t answer as she went to find the mini fridge. She grabbed two water bottles and shut the fridge, only to find herself practically face to face with the other queen. 

“Thanks,” Violet said mildly as she snatched a bottle out of the other queen’s hand and headed straight for the bed, stripping down to her underwear as she drank the water deeply. “Join me. And take off those clothes. Nothing weird. Let’s just get comfy and watch a movie before we drown ourselves with regrets.” She patted the bed enticingly. 

Fuck it, thought Trixie as she stripped down to her underwear and joined Violet under the covers. “So what’s on?”

-

Ok, so maybe Brokeback Mountain wasn’t the best idea. Both of them were full on crying by the end, holding each other’s hands as Violet lay her head on Trixie’s shoulder. She clicked off the tv. 

“It never works out for people like that- for people like us,” complained Trixie.

"What do you suppose they’re doing right now? They could have fucked multiple times by now…” moaned Violet, her meaning clear.

“I don’t want to think about it. I’d rather think about what we’re doing,” deflected Trixie.

"Did you have something in mind?” Violet’s eyebrow arched suggestively and her hand slid further up the other queen’s blanket covered thigh. 

“No! I mean… This is crazy. We can’t do that,” Trixie replied rapid fire. But she didn’t move away.

“Why not?” interjected Violet. “I think we both need a reminder that we're worthy of love. We-” she was cut off by Trixie claiming her mouth. She responded immediately to the oral assault. A fierce battle for dominance ensued, neither willing to give ground, wanting to be entirely selfish for once. They looked at each other with desire bare in their eyes, wanting nothing more than to tear that last scrap of fabric off each other and go at it like animals. 

“You want to top me?” asked Violet coyly, biting her lip, giving off a bashful appearance. Trixie, of course, knew better- this was completely out of character for her. Violet was no blushing virgin- she was a burlesque performer, a raw sexual being and more than likely, a confident lover regardless of whatever Pearl had done to hurt her. She was still Violet Chachki, the future of drag.

“Drop the act, Chachki. We both know that isn’t you. I want to give it to the real you, the confident, sexy superstar who lets nothing stand in the way of what she wants and is a role model to people everywhere. I want the real you,” Trixie practically pleaded. 

Violet gave her a genuine smile before handing a bottle of lube and a small packet to Trixie, laying on her back and holding her cheeks open to give Trixie a hell of a view. “So did you want to top me?” she purred seductively.

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

Trixie warmed the lube in her hands before applying it to Violet’s needy hole. She moaned wantonly at the first contact and leaned into the slick caresses. Trixie stared down in wonder and desire at the beauty beneath her and realized Violet had a matching expression on her face. Her eyes were beginning to become hooded with lust as Trixie began to work a finger into the other queen. Violet’s eyes rolled back into her head and a soft sigh escaped her parted lips. Trixie couldn’t imagine Violet looking anymore beautiful than in this moment, focused only on her own pleasure and the one giving it to her. She looked the most at peace she’d been since their reunion. Trixie wanted to keep it that way. 

Violet was good and warmed up by now and Trixie was standing at attention, ready to get things really going. “You ready, Vi?”

“Come on and give it to me good, Mattel,” growled Violet. 

Trixie rolled on a rubber, lined herself up and pushed in steadily. 

Violet felt exquisite, all hot, lean muscle, slick and welcoming with lube. She made Trixie feel like a teenager again because she was having a hard time trying not to come simply from being inside. Violet was trying to relax around Trixie’s considerable girth and even out her breathing. Trixie rubbed her arms affectionately, keeping herself as still as possible inside the other queen, waiting for her to adjust.

Violet rocked herself experimentally. “Oh fuck yes!” she swore. “Give it to me, Trix. Wreck me,” she pleaded.

Trixie didn’t need to be told twice. She began to move and set a steady pace, listening closely to the sounds the younger queen emitted. “Fuck!” and “oh god!” seemed to be the only phrases her brain seemed to be able to come up with as she got fucked. Trixie wasn’t doing much better. She’d lost all powers of speech and was reduced to guttural sounds of pleasure and desire. 

Unhurriedly, they fucked deeply and intensely. They stared into each other’s eyes when they could, involuntarily shutting their eyes with the sensations. Violet was stretched gloriously around Trixie and it heightened each movement, building and building and building until there was nothing left to do but seek release. 

With renewed purpose and vigor, they pushed against each other, seeking to get the other off first. Trixie reached between them and collected the fluid weeping from Violet’s swollen dick, using it to slide her hand on Violet’s length. She came with an almost anguished cry, her release coming so strongly. She clenched tightly around Trixie and with one final push came with a deep, primal moan. 

They lay there panting for several moments before moving. Violet giggled softly and Trixie returned her tired but satisfied expression. They separated with a sigh and Trixie dealt with the condom as Violet made her way to the bathroom with a bit more of a swing to her gait. She was probably a bit sore after their exertions, especially considering Trixie’s size. She returned with two washcloths damp with hot water for them to clean themselves off. When they were done, Violet pressed a chaste kiss to Trixie’s lips as she took the soiled cloth. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you. I needed that too.” Trixie returned Violet’s kiss before they got into bed together. Spooning post-coitally with Violet was heaven. Trixie grabbed her phone from where she’d left it on the bedside table. “I want to remember this moment forever,” she said honestly. 

A devilish grin split her face. “You know what would make it even more memorable? Take a picture of how wrecked you’ve made me. You’ve literally ruined me for other men,” she had pulled the covers back and draped herself artistically on Trixie’s lap, her perfect ass clearly used and her limbs draped languidly over Trixie’s reclining form. “Kiss my neck and take the picture,” she instructed. “Send it to those cheating whores. Make them jealous.”

Violet certainly knew how to make a display for the camera. Her fucked out ass was prominently featured, as well as her loose body language and the tender kiss Trixie pressed to her neck add to the overall effect. They’d be jealous alright.  
Trixie sent the incriminating photo to Pearl and Katya and then turned out the light. She curled up with Violet and they went to sleep.

Far too soon the next morning, Trixie’s phone rang three times before she woke up. Violet had grumbled and rolled back over, trying to ignore the intrusive sound.

Trixie finally answered her phone after several moments. “Hello?”

“Trixie where the fuck are you? And tell me Violet isn’t with you because what the actual fuck was that picture!?” demanded Katya.

"Of course Violet’s with me,” Trixie responded flatly. “We fucked good and long and hard after we saw you and Pearl kissing. How could you?” Trixie asked indignant.

“How could I? How could you? You really thought I was seriously kissing Pearl? You know how I am and what my sense of humor is. We were just giving fans some shit to talk about. We went looking for you two later and some drunks told us you’d threatened a bunch of guys for trying to take Violet away from you. You couldn’t have made a more public claim on her. Maybe we don’t know each other as well as we thought because I never thought you would actually fuck Violet and send me a picture to gloat before we even got to tell anyone we were dating! Maybe that was for the best that we didn’t tell anyone. Maybe you should come get your stuff and stay with her instead. Maybe we aren’t right for each other after all. And maybe we should stop seeing each other.” Katya was practically hysterical by the end of her rant.

Trixie was speechless save for the single word came out of her mouth: “Fine.”

“Well, fine then,” she snapped.

“Goodbye, Katya.” She heard herself saying instead of what she was really thinking. I thought you tossed me aside like I was nothing but instead I did that very thing to you. All over a misunderstanding. I was hurt and jealous over nothing and I ruined everything. There’s no way you can forgive me now. 

“Goodbye, Trixie.” She hung up.

In retrospect, it was funny how fragile relationships were. Like a house of cards, the slightest thing could destroy everything and all that hard work was wasted. Sometimes trying your hardest to make it work may actually do the opposite. Sometimes, things just don’t work out no matter how much you may want them to. Sometimes there’s just nothing you can do.


End file.
